


Guardian

by aishiterumo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aishiterumo/pseuds/aishiterumo
Summary: She has a guardian, what could go wrong?





	Guardian

He looked at her, getting out of bed. She put her hands on her face, sighing. She mutters something that he can’t quite hear from his spot, but he still looks at her, in her non-matching pyjamas. She went down the two steps of the platform she—and her bed—was on and went straight to the bathroom, on her right. He never stopped looking at her, engraving in his mind how her hair was in the morning, how she walked with her eyes half closed, or just the way she never fixed her clothes when she got up of bed.

She got out of the bathroom, simply wrapped in a towel, and went to that exact same platform she was when she woke up. She opened her wardrobe and changed into her clothes. Then she went to the kitchen, on the other side of the apartment. She opened her curtains while her bread was in the toaster and stayed in front of the window for a while, looking at the small yard between the two buildings—the one she lived in, and the one next to it. She looked at the birds chirping and smiled a bit. She took her cup of coffee, her toasted bread, and made her way to the little table she had on her little balcony. It wasn’t hot enough to eat breakfast outside, but she loved the scenery so much that she decided a little wind won’t kill her.

He got up from the chair he was on and made his way to the balcony, leaning on the door-frame. He smiled to himself, feeling his chest getting warmer and warmer. Was it from the rising sun, or his rising love?

She drank her coffee before getting up and leaving the balcony, passing through him. She put her dishes in the sink, sighed again and took her bag. She left her small apartment, bag on the shoulder and keys in hand. _I’m so not ready for those four floors_. She took a deep breath and went down the stairs, already out of breath when she reached the first floor. She waited a few seconds before stepping into the empty streets, making her way to the subway station. Every day was the same; waking up, getting breakfast, going to her lectures, eating lunch somewhere—usually at her university but sometimes at home, going to yet another lecture, getting home.

_Changbin_ sighed when she passed through him, but still he followed her through the streets, making sure nothing happened. He walked next to her, letting his hand brush against hers but never took it, looking at her from the corner of his eyes every two step, glaring at people staring at her. What could go wrong, as long as he was there with her?

She got to her first lecture, he stayed outside the room, looking at her through the window on the door. He smiled, knowing how concentrated she was in that lesson he understood nothing of. He waited until lunch time, following her into the cafeteria, watching her get a tray and put some random food on it, paying for it and sitting on a table, alone. Well, she wasn’t alone, he was with her, right? She sighed, took her phone, earphones and laptop out of her bag and studied while eating and listening to music. He sat opposite her, looking at her every move with a fond smile on his face.

At the end of her day, she decided that she won’t come home directly. She didn’t get down at her usual station, she went to the next one, walk a few blocks before entering a building. _Changbin_ followed her, as usual, really intrigued by her doings. He looked at the building for so long that when he was about to enter it, she was already outside, a pet carrier in one of her hand. He furrowed his eyebrows but then smiled fondly when he saw a little kitten inside.

_Changbin_ spent days and nights taking care of that little kitten, getting it out of trouble—and god knows how often that was. He was exhausted and decided to stop following her around, that she might not need that much assistance after all. She’s been fine all of her 22 years of existence, what could go wrong? Contrary to that kitten that seemed to love going into every single dangerous place that apartment had.

He may love her more than his job allowed him to be, but what could he do about that? He couldn’t control his feelings. He realised how much he cared for her, how much he loved her, when she came home late, out of breath, with messy hair and tears on her face. _What happened?_ She let herself fall on her bed and cried herself to sleep. He sat next to her, caressing her back while humming a song. _I’m so sorry I wasn’t there like I should have_.

She woke up the next morning, went to the bathroom, got dressed, ate her breakfast and everything was back to normal. Her daily routine had just one extra step: taking care of that kitten. She named it Binnie, not really knowing why that name came first to her mind when she saw it, but it fit him perfectly and he seemed to love it as much as _Changbin_ did. She now has two guardians, an angel and a kitten. What could go wrong?


End file.
